wowwikifandomcom_el-20200216-history
Physical
Physical is a damage type (classified as a school of magic) used by: *Druids *Hunters *Rogues *Warriors Characteristics *Physical damage can be reduced by Armor. *Shields can partially Block Physical damage. *Melee Physical attacks can be parried (unless otherwise stated). *All Physical attacks can be blocked (unless otherwise stated). *All Physical attacks can be dodged (unless otherwise stated). *All Physical attacks can miss. *Block and Parry do not work against attack from behind. *All weapons except Wands deal Physical damage. Weapon damage can be increased by increasing Attack Power. *Some offensive Physical abilities, like Thunder Clap and Piercing Howl, aren't treated as physical attacks but rather as spells, and as such have a base resistance chance but otherwise can not be avoided. This resistance chance can not be increased. Offensive Physical Abilities Druid :Bash ::Stuns the target for 4 sec. :Claw ::Claw the enemy, causing 115 additional damage. Awards 1 combo point. :Demoralizing Roar ::The druid roars, decreasing nearby enemies' attack power by 130. Lasts 30 sec. :Feral Charge (Feral Combat Talent) ::Causes you to charge an enemy, immobilizing and interrupting any spell being cast for 4 sec. :Ferocious Bite ::Finishing move that causes damage per combo point and converts each extra point of energy into 2.5 additional damage: 1 point : 190-240 damage 2 points: 335-385 damage 3 points: 480-530 damage 4 points: 625-675 damage 5 points: 770-820 damage :Maul ::Increases the druid's next attack by 128 damage. :Pounce ::Pounce, stunning the target for 2 sec and causing 150 damage over 18 sec. Must be prowling and behind the target. Awards 1 combo point. :Rake ::Rake the target for 58 damage and an additional 96 damage over 9 sec. Awards 1 combo point. :Ravage ::Ravage the target, causing 350% damage plus 343 to the target. Must be prowling and behind the target. Awards 1 combo point. :Rip ::Finishing move that causes damage over time. Damage increases per combo point: 1 point : 300 damage over 12 sec. 2 points: 498 damage over 12 sec. 3 points: 696 damage over 12 sec. 4 points: 894 damage over 12 sec. 5 points: 1092 damage over 12 sec. :Shred ::Shred the target, causing 225% damage plus 180 to the target. Must be behind the target. Awards 1 combo point. :Swipe ::Swipe 3 nearby enemies, inflicting 83 damage. Hunter :Aimed Shot (Marksmanship Talent) ::An aimed shot that increases ranged damage by 600. :Counterattack (Survival Talent) ::A strike that becomes active after parrying an opponent's attack. This attack deals 110 damage and immobilizes the target for 5 sec. Counterattack cannot be blocked, dodged, or parried. :Mongoose Bite ::Counterattack the enemy for 115 damage. Can only be performed after you dodge. :Multi-Shot ::Fires several missiles, hitting 3 targets for an additional 150 damage. :Raptor Strike ::A strong attack that increases melee damage by 140. :Scatter Shot ::A short-range shot that deals 50% weapon damage and disorients the target for 4 sec. Any damage caused will remove the effect. Turns off your attack when used. :Wing Clip ::Inflicts 50 damage and reduces the enemy target's movement speed to 40% of normal for 10 sec. Rogue :Ambush ::Ambush the target, causing 250% weapon damage plus 290 to the target. Must be stealthed and behind the target. Requires a dagger in the main hand. Awards 1 combo point. :Backstab ::Backstab the target, causing 150% weapon damage plus 225 to the target. Must be behind the target. Requires a dagger in the main hand. Awards 1 combo point. :Cheap Shot ::Stuns the target for 4 sec. Must be stealthed. Awards 2 combo points. :Eviscerate ::Finishing move that causes damage per combo point: 1 point : 216-312 damage 2 points: 384-480 damage 3 points: 552-648 damage 4 points: 720-816 damage 5 points: 888-984 damage :Expose Armor ::Finishing move that exposes the target for 30 sec, reducing armor per combo point: 1 point : 340 armor 2 points: 680 armor 3 points: 1020 armor 4 points: 1360 armor 5 points: 1700 armor :Garrote ::Garrote the enemy, causing 438 damage over 18 sec. Must be stealthed and behind the target. Awards 1 combo point. :Ghostly Strike (Subtlety Talent) ::A strike that deals 125% weapon damage and increases your chance to dodge by 15% for 7 sec. Awards 1 combo point. :Gouge ::Causes 75 damage, incapacitating the opponent for 4 sec, and turns off your attack. Target must be facing you. Any damage caused will revive the target. Awards 1 combo point. :Hemorrhage (Subtlety Talent) ::An instant strike that damages the opponent and causes the target to hemorrhage, increasing any Physical damage dealt to the target by up to 7. Lasts 30 charges or 15 sec. Awards 1 combo point. :Kick ::A quick kick that injures a single foe for 80 damage. It also interrupts spellcasting and prevents any spell in that school from being cast for 5 sec. :Kidney Shot ::Finishing move that stuns the target. Lasts longer per combo point: 1 point : 2 seconds 2 points: 3 seconds 3 points: 4 seconds 4 points: 5 seconds 5 points: 6 seconds :Riposter (Combat Talent) ::A strike that becomes active after parrying an opponent's attack. This attack deals 150% weapon damage and disarms the target for 6 sec. :Rupture ::Finishing move that causes damage over time. Lasts longer per combo point: 1 point : 255 damage over 6 secs 2 points: 425 damage over 10 secs 3 points: 595 damage over 14 secs 4 points: 765 damage over 18 secs 5 points: 935 damage over 22 secs :Sap ::Incapacitates the target for up to 45 sec. Must be stealthed. Only works on Humanoids that are not combat. Any damage caused will revive the target. Only 1 target may be sapped at a time. :Sinister Strike ::An instant strike that causes 68 damage in addition to your normal weapon damage. Awards 1 combo point. Warrior :Bloodthirst (Fury Talent) ::Instantly attack the target causing damage equal to 45% of your attack power. In addition, the next 5 successful melee attacks will restore 20 health. This effect lasts 8 sec. :Charge ::Charge an enemy, generate 15 rage, and stun it for 1 sec. Cannot be used in combat. :Cleave ::A sweeping attack that does your weapon damage plus 50 to the target and his nearest ally. :Concussion Blow (Protection Talent) ::Stuns the opponent for 5 sec. :Demoralizing Shout ::Reduces the attack power of all enemies within 10 yards by 140 for 30 sec. :Disarm ::Disarm the enemy's weapon for 10 sec. :Execute ::Attempt to finish off a wounded foe, causing 600 damage and converting each extra point of rage into 15 additional damage. Only usable on enemies that have 20% or less health. :Hamstring ::Maims the enemy, causing 45 damage and slowing the enemy's movement to 50% of normal speed for 15 sec. :Heroic Strike ::A strong attack that increases melee damage by 157 and causes a high amount of threat. :Intercept ::Charge an enemy, causing 65 damage and stunning it for 3 sec. :Intimidating Shout ::The warrior shouts, causing the targeted enemy to cower in fear. Up to 5 total nearby enemies will flee in fear. Lasts 8 sec. :Mocking Blow ::A mocking attack that causes 93 damage, a moderate amount of threat and forces the target to focus attacks on you for 6 sec. :Mortal Strike (Arms Talent) ::A vicious strike that deals weapon damage plus 160 and wounds the target, reducing the effectiveness of any healing by 50% for 10 sec. :Overpower ::Instantly overpower the enemy, causing weapon damage plus 35. Only useable after the target dodges. The Overpower cannot be blocked, dodged or parried. :Piercing Howl (Fury Talent) ::Causes all enemies near the warrior to be dazed for 6 sec. :Pummel ::Pummel the target for 50 damage. It also interrupts spellcasting and prevents any spell in that school from being cast for 4 sec. :Rend ::Wounds the target causing them to bleed for 147 damage over 21 sec. :Revenge ::Instantly counterattack an enemy for 81 to 99 damage and a high amount of threat. Revenge must follow a block, dodge or parry. :Shield Bash ::Bashes the target with your shield for 45 damage. It also interrupts spellcasting and prevents any spell in that school from being cast for 6 sec. :Shield Slam (Protection Talent) ::Slam the target with your shield, causing 450 to 550 damage and has a 50% chance of dispelling 1 magic effect on the target. Also causes a high amount of threat. :Slam ::Slams the opponent, causing weapon damage plus 87. :Sunder Armor ::Sunders the target's armor, reducing it by 450 per Sunder Armor and causes a high amount of threat. Can be applied up to 5 times. Lasts 30 sec. :Thunder Clap ::Blasts nearby enemies with thunder slowing their attack speed by 10% for 30 sec and doing 103 damage to them. Will affect up to 4 targets. :Whirlwind ::In a whirlwind of steel you attack up to 4 enemies within 8 yards, causing weapon damage to each enemy. Κατηγορία:Combat Κατηγορία:Game terms